


a certain fate

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an alternate universe, every child who dies has a certain fate. If they are sent to Hell, they become an imaginary friend to another young child that will eventually outgrow them. Then, the friend will be sent down forced into eternal damnation for the entirety of their existence. If they are sent to Heaven, they are given a second chance and become a soulmate and live out the rest of their existence with their chosen soulmate. Every person who’s fate is to be a soulmate is placed into a chosen family, and they must make it their life goal to find their person. In this case, Daniel Howell is selected to become a soulmate to a young boy by the name of Phillip Lester, who’s mother just so happens to be close friends with his own chosen mother.





	1. this must be heaven

**Author's Note:**

> listen while reading: https://youtu.be/wce9cuixaM0

•Dan•

The last thing I remembered before I arrived was flying face first into a large patch of cracked dirt. After the mysterious event,  I woke up in an all flourecent pearl room surrounded in suede curtains. It seemed I was incapable of feeling pain nor sadness, not even confusion. I felt at ease, in a way. A sparkling brunette woman startled me as she drawled out part of the curtains. 

What is this place? Where am I?

I attempted to speak, or even make any sound at all. 

Nothing. All of my efforts seemed to be completely ineffectual. I wasn't sure what to do, but then I realised something. 

I passed away. 

I had ridden my bicycle on to the train tracks just behind the large field beside my home, attempting to escape from my father. I had been hit by a steam train running 160 kilometers an hour. I was 12.

This must be Heaven. I assumed.

My assumptions were confirmed when I noticed this particular woman in the alarmingly white room had beautiful, yet frail wings. They were nearly birdlike, but much more magnificent and practically shining. I gave her my immediate trust.

Only the most unique and benignant children were given a fate after death.

I knew I had a fate that day.


	2. unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is introduced to a new friendly face and realises his circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen while reading: https://youtu.be/8qRD1YhGawg

•Dan•

Everything was blurry. I could sense I was in an unfamiliar place from the moment I opened my eyes to the alarming shine of morning light. 

After reaching over to pick up some chapstick from the bedside table and finding it was not in the usual place I have it, I came to realise that my senses were not tricking me. 

This was not my bedroom and I did not know where I was.

I sat up, dragged my feet off the bed and rubbed my eyes before placing my hands back down onto the duvet came into proximity with the baby blue polyester as my feet came into proximity of the carpet below me. The room I had awakened in was quite relatively organized and clean. There were strings of fairy lights hung up around the walls as well as several printed photos of dogs. I felt strangely at home in this bedroom I did not know. 

Hesitantly, I decided to walk towards the door disconnecting my room from the rest of the building. From there I was introduced to a rather cramped hallway with two small windows nearing the middle. The sound of footsteps I believed to be coming upstairs had a foreign tone to my parents' or brother's. A middle aged woman with pixie cut blonde hair was the cause of these peculiar footsteps and had stopped in front of me as she realised I was standing in front of the stairs.

"Good morning, Daniel. How are you feeling?", she greeted me. I couldn't answer for a moment, I was still speechless. But after a short pause, I answered, "Alright, I think. Where am I? And Who are you?"

"Cutting right to the chase, aren't we? Well, I'm Margaret. And I suppose this is your new home for a bit. Have you been made aware of the circumstances?" I shot her an odd sort of look. "Erm, not exactly. I think I was hit by something, and I've been separated from my family. Can you possibly explain this situation, please? I'm really confused by all of this happening."

"Come, Sit down here," Margaret motioned as she and I both made contact with the last stair step. 

"I'm a bit scared, Margaret." 

The sandy-haired woman beside me wrapped her arm around my shoulder and let out a sigh. "Daniel, sweetheart, you've been given a second chance at life. You passed away and have been redeemed. You were a good boy and Heaven has let you live out a new life with a purpose and a definite soulmate." 

"I had a guess it was that. Why couldn't they just give me back my old life?"  I questioned. 

"You were too damaged. It was too much for your body to handle and it was decided that in order to save you the suffering of recovering that you'd be better off. The emotional toll would've been too strong; and your home life was far too stressful, I know it may seem a bit illogical from your standpoint, but it was a worry you'd never live out a normal life, and your parents certainly would not be able to support you, unfortunately. I'm dearly upset this had to happen; do you understand now?” 

I shuffled in my seat. “I guess so. I understand.” 

Really, I was surprisingly relieved. I never had to live out another day with my Dad, and that was enough, although I already really missed my Mum and my brother. I was ready to accept it, though, I’ve always taken change lightly. 

“Are you alright?” She asked. “I think I’m okay. If I’m not right now, I will be. Thank you.”

A long echo of silence came between us. 

“Margaret, is this where I’ll live now? And what’s your purpose, why are you here?” 

The woman sitting beside me chuckled lightly. “Daniel, I’m your guardian here. I am not able to have a child of my own, so you were given to me through a special program made through our government. I’m very happy to have you here, love.”

I scrunched my eyebrows up at the unusual information. “Oh, alright. I’m hungry.”

Margaret laughed again, “Right, I’ve got waffles waiting for you just downstairs. We’re going to go out and meet some new people later today, sound alright?” 

I nodded in agreement and slid down the stairs. “Let’s go!” 

I’m not sure I fully understood the circumstances at the time, I was only a child.

This was going to be an adjustment, but I was eager to be away from my old life.


End file.
